Hot In This Tomb
by MadeOfWin35
Summary: Why Cara and Kahlan were really having trouble breathing in that tomb. Also Feelings!Cara so major OOC confession which leads to aforementioned breathing trouble. Cara/Kahlan obviously.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Seeker**_**. If I did I'd do everything in my power to keep this show on the air.**

**Summary: Why Cara and Kahlan were **_**really**_** having trouble breathing in that tomb. Also Feelings!Cara so major OOC confession which leads to aforementioned breathing trouble. Cara/Kahlan, obviously.**

**A/N: OH SHOW, you are so epically awesome I can't even-. Cara and Kahlan trapped in a tomb, Cara calling Kahlan her "friend" (when we ALL KNOW she is so much more than that), the hug, the wrestling, the hand holding. OH SHOW. This fic is how **_**Desecrated**_** could have been made even more awesome. **

Hearing Kahlan ask her to kill her sent a chill down Cara's spine. Kahlan was the single most important person in Cara's life. She may have sworn her loyalty to Richard Rahl, but her heart belonged to the Mother Confessor. As a Mord Sith, she'd been trained her entire life to hate Confessors with ever fiber of her being; they were sworn mortal enemies. But that loathing had slowly dissipated over time. Cara had seen the Mother Confessor weak and vulnerable, she'd seen her strong, she'd seen her a Queen; and, she loved her for all that she was. More importantly she loved her because she didn't confess her or kill her when it would have been right and just for taking the life of her sister. True, Kahlan had not acted on vengeance only out of love for Richard, but slowly she had come to accept Cara for who she was. That was why Cara would protect Kahlan's life at all any cost. She accepted her even after all the wicked things she'd done in her lifetime.

"I'm not going to kill you…" Cara casually added, "As tempting as the offer may be, Richard would never forgive me." _And I'd never forgive myself if I couldn't bring you back_, the Mord Sith thought to herself.

Time passed slowly; the minutes felt like hours, the air grew thinner. Their attempts to extinguish the light had been futile, and Cara was a little glad. If they were going to die, the light meant she could see Kahlan's face for a while longer before Death came. She knew what she had to do. Kahlan had to be protected no matter what, even if the price was someone else's life. A life that wasn't important anyway. She was going to save her; it would be her last act before she breathed her last. But before that she was going to let Kahlan know just how much she cared.

"I don't want you to die without knowing…" Cara looked away, grateful her blonde locks were hiding most of her face. "Without you knowing how much I love you." She heard Kahlan take a sharp intake of breath. Cara didn't look at her, she wouldn't. The Mother Confessor said nothing so Cara continued. "I should hate you, I should kill you, but I don't and I won't because I love you too much to risk your life."

"Cara." Kahlan pulled her into an embrace. "Richard will save us. We'll get out of this alive. Together." Cara barely heard what she said; Kahlan's arms were around her. Clearly, Kahlan was taking Cara's confession as a by-product of fear of impending death.

"You're right, of course." Cara pulled away and stood up, walking a little ways away. She took a steadying breath. Killing herself…dying in the place of the person she loved, there was something romantic about that. She lifted up the knife, aiming for a kill shot straight to the heart. Without warning she was tackled by Kahlan. Hard. It literally knocked the air from her lungs and immediately pissed her off. That bitch was ruining her beautiful gesture! She growled at Kahlan and yanked her hair. In response, Kahlan let out a surprisingly arousing moan. She slammed her against the wall, but Kahlan got the best of her. She put the Mord Sith in a choke hold. How did the Mother Confessor get so strong that she took down a Mord Sith by brute force while suffering from air deprivation?

Cara was mad. "Stop pretending like my life is more important than yours!" she shouted, her voice almost breaking. Cara's knees buckled and fell to the ground. Their little excursion had exhausted Kahlan as well and she collapsed next to Cara.

"Your life is important," Kahlan said, breathing hard.

Cara stared at her. She always thought Kahlan looked best right after a fight when her eyes were still shining from the thrill of battle and her veins were still pumping with adrenaline. She'd like to trace every vein on her body…Without thinking she reached out with an ungloved hand towards Kahlan's soft hair. She wrapped her fingers in that silky main.

"You're so beautiful," Cara said quietly. Unconsciously she moved closer until their faces were only inches apart. "Kahlan."

"Cara, what are y-?" Kahlan was cut off by the other woman's mouth on hers.

It was a soft, chaste kiss. A kiss that said how much Cara loved Kahlan with her whole heart. The Mother Confessor pulled Cara closer to her, until her body was pressed tightly against hers. Kahlan deepened the kiss; she ran her tongue along Cara's bottom lip, seeking entrance. Cara complied and their lips and tongues moved against one another's.

Cara, in all her "hunting" trips, had never imagined that Kahlan could taste so good. Kahlan's body was almost unbearably hot as Cara ran her hands over every inch. She kissed her neck, taking a second to lick the sweat off and earning a low moan from Kahlan. Once more their tongues clashed together desperately; both women were acutely aware that death might be only a lungful of air away.

Suddenly Kahlan gasped as the light above them flickered and began to die.

"I love you," Cara gasped desperately.

Kahlan reached out and clutched her hand as light fled the tomb and darkness consumed them.


End file.
